Notre Trésor
by SombraSusurrosSuavidad
Summary: Es la mejor cosa que han hecho juntos. SLASH. Draco/Harry ... Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, a raíz de esta ha nacido otra, la cual me enamoró y pienso publicarla casi en paralelo... sin embargo pueden estar seguros de que terminaré esta. Además de que pueden elegir no leer la otra: la idea principal es la misma en ambas. Besos Mar...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A** : Este es mi primer capítulo, el primero de mi primer fic y realmente espero que les guste. Desde hace mucho quería compartir mis historias, pero no me animaba. Como soy principiante, sería estupendo que me dejaran sus opiniones y tal vez hasta consejos, todo será bienvenido e intentare complacerles como mejor pueda. Bien pues ¡A leer!

 **Advertencias:** la siguiente historia contiene slash, yaoi, como quieran llamarle. Es decir relación hombre/hombre. Si no te gusta por favor abstente de leer. Además, y lo lamento por esto, pero es posible que se me escaparan errores de ortografía sin corregir. Al ser mi primera vez escribiendo, la calidad de la narración puede no ser muy buena, pero denle una oportunidad. ¿si?ó.ò

Como sabrán no soy J. K. Rowling, ni aunque quisiera serlo, así que Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis locuras y satisfacer mi insana necesidad de ver a estos personajes emparejados a mi gusto. Los que si me pertenecen, pues, me pertenecen jajaja.

Notre Trésor

Capítulo 1

El despacho estaba pulcramente ordenado como siempre. Todo era de colores sobrios y elegantes. En el silencio del lugar solo se escuchaba una pluma correr con prisa sobre los papeles que eran movidos aquí y allá sobre el escritorio. De vez en cuando el rutinario sonido era interrumpido por el del hielo en un vaso de whiskys.

Todo estaba en silencio y en calma como siempre, le ahogaba a veces, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a la sensación. Antes el silenció era algo casi imposible de conseguir. Con Astoria, su antigua prometida, rondándolo a cada rato con su voz chillona y sus charlas superficiales.

Ahora, su padre había muerto y una semana después del funeral se las arregló para cancelar la boda y por fin pudo deshacerse de la fastidiosa mujer. La familia de esta, y ella incluida, había estado furiosa, pero quien había dado su palabra del matrimonio no había sido él sino su padre, y su padre ya no estaba. Ahora era él quien estaba a cargo de la fortuna Malfoy y de los negocios. Y aunque poco era lo que quedaba de toda la gloria de su familia, pudo recuperar gran parte de sus antiguos negocios y conexiones. La comunidad mágica seguía teniéndole recelo al apellido, pero no por nada era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy sabían cómo salir adelante en cualquier situación.

El silencio y el hilo de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- Señor. – era William Thompson, era de su confianza, y por eso era que le había encargado una tarea especial. Una que no le pudo cumplir en estos 4 años.

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta que me molesten mientras trabajo. – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Es importante señor. – su vos se notaba agitada.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con un William muy desalineado, su pecho subía y bajaba con prisa a causa de la agitación y respiraba por la boca. Llevaba un montón de papeles desordenados y algunos hasta arrugados en sus brazos. Su ropa estaba mal puesta, y a pesar de todo esto, se veía bastante emocionado.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Luces deplorable. – dijo mirándolo crítica y desaprobadoramente.

\- Usted… - dijo mientras sonreía triunfante. – espero que aumente mi sueldo luego de esto.

Draco estuvo a punto de mandarlo a pasear, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Le indicó con la mirada que tomara asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – pregunto una vez el otro se hubo sentado.

\- Señor… - dijo inclinándose sobre el escritorio y sonriendo aún más. – La encontré… - Susurró. – La encontré. ¡Yo, la encontré! – cualquiera que conociera a William diría que se había vuelto loco. Después de todo él siempre había sido muy serio.

Ciertamente la mayoría del tiempo era un hombre muy serio y centrado. Pero comprenderán que después de cuatro años buscando y buscando sin ningún resultado, que ahora apareciera de repente escrito en negro sobre blanco, era algo por lo que se le permitía el perder la compostura.

\- ¿C-cómo? – Thompson estaba tan feliz por su logro, que no notó el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su jefe. - ¿Te refieres a… ella?

Preguntó entre balbuceos. No podía ser posible. El mismo William le había dicho que era imposible y que era usar el tiempo en algo inútil. Él le había dicho que él pagaba ese tiempo, así que siguiera buscando. Pero había sabido que él tenía razón… ¿Y ahora… la encontró?

\- ¡Claro que a ella! ¿A quién más sino? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Como si la pregunta fuera ridícula.

Bueno, la verdad es que la pregunta si era ridícula. William trabajaba para él desde hace como diez años y el único trabajo que lo había puesto a hacer era solo eso: buscarla.

Intentó concentrarse, y ordenó sus pensamientos recobrando la compostura.

\- ¿Cómo es que lograste…? ¿Cómo la encontraste? – preguntó. Entonces la sonrisa fue menguando en el rostro de William hasta desaparecer.

\- No fue nada agradable, creame. – dijo con seriedad. – Esos malditos muggles. – agregó con enfado.

\- ¿Muggles? ¿Qué tienen que ver los muggles? – no es que no hayan pensado en la posibilidad, pero conociendo a su padre y su odio por estos…

\- La encontré en el mundo muggle.

\- Pero... ya buscamos allí, buscamos en todos los sitios posibles e imposibles.

\- Bien… déjeme explicarle. – tomo unos papeles y se los pasó al rubio. – Ella está en Argentina.

\- ¿América?

\- Así es. En la América muggle. El señor Lucius la llevó y la abandonó en un orfanato, fue adoptada a los 6 años por el matrimonio Herrera. – dijo mostrando las actas en los papeles. – José Víctor Herrera, - le mostró la foto de un hombre no muy mayor, cabello oscuro una no muy grande barba y aspecto de empresario de cuarta (a opinión de Malfoy) y luego le mostró la foto de una mujer con una cálida sonrisa, unos ojos miel que miraban con dulzura y el cabello castaño hasta los hombros. – y Susana Cristina de Herrera.

\- ¿Tiene una familia? – preguntó con voz un poco queda por el nudo en su garganta.

\- La tenía. – dijo el castaño, William y el rubio lo miro exigiendo mayor rapidez en sus respuestas. – Este 2 de febrero, su hija, María, perdió a su familia.

\- ¿Un accidente? ¿Enfermedad? – preguntó sintiendo un poco de pena por la mujer y por ella. María, era un nombre demasiado muggle… pero era un lindo nombre.

\- Es sobre eso que… - dijo tratando de buscar las palabras.

\- Ve al grano. – todos sabían que Draco Malfoy no se andaba con rodeos y no le gustaba que los demás lo hicieran, en especial cuando se trataba de trabajo.

\- Usted sabe que ella nació el primero de febrero, este año cumplió 15 años. Al no tener presupuesto suficiente solo celebraron en familia. Su padre adoptivo no estuvo presente, al parecer desde hace año y medio comenzó a beber entre otros vicios. Al día siguiente no apareció sino hasta la noche, y lo hizo totalmente ebrio. Al parecer se puso violento e intento lastimar a la niña. – el rubio palideció. – No se preocupe, ella no salió herida, sin embargo su madre adoptiva al intentar defenderla termino siendo torturada y asesinada frente a María. Al parecer esta situación hizo que la magia que estaba sellada en su interior saliera para protegerla.

\- … - Malfoy no sabía que decir. ¡Demonios! La pobre debía estar pasándola muy mal. En el fondo maldijo una y mil veces a su padre por haberla dejado en ese entorno lleno de bárbaros e inútiles muggles.

\- ¿Señor? – llamó William sacándolo de sus pensamiento en los que asesinaba y volvía a asesinar al maldito que se había atrevido hacerla sufrir.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Al parecer volvió al orfanato. Está recibiendo ayuda psicológica.

\- La quiero aquí. No voy a permitir que siga viviendo entre muggles.

* * *

N/A: Bonjour! bien, aquí mi primer capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado, a mi me agrado escribirlo.

Espero sus opiniones, buenas o malas, todo me servirá para mejorar y poderles ofrecer cada vez algo mejor.

Au revoir! Con mucha estima, mademoiselle Mar.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Bonjour! Eh aquí el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Realmente, eh estado releyendo mi trabajo y no me cuadra del todo... Sin embargo estoy dedicándome a otro proyecto, no es la historia sino yo quien cambió, supongo...

 **Advertencias:** Como ya sabéis, esta historia contiene SLASH, yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, si no eres tolerante a este genero, por favor abandona la página y no sigas leyendo... (aunque no sabes de lo que te pierdes sin el slash en tu vida).

Los personajes y propiedad intelectual de Harry Potter no pertenecen, solo los saco prestado para jugar un poco...

* * *

Notre Trésor

Capítulo 2

Dos meces después todos los papeles y preparativos estaban listos para traer a María a Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy y William Thompson se encontraban de pie frente a la institución donde se hallaba María. El rubio miraba con el ceño fruncido el decadente lugar. Las paredes estaban tan agrietadas que parecían que se romperían en cualquier momento, con distintos tonos de pintura opaca por el paso del tiempo y saltada y manchada. Era en serio deplorable. La casa, porque a él no le parecía tener los requisitos para llamar institución ni algo parecido, no era ni una décima parte de la mansión, tal vez podría compararla con el establo; no, el establo se hallaba en mejores condiciones, y era más alegre que aquel lugar.

Entraron y una mujer con un muy mal sentido de la moda y una sonrisa que parecía estar grabada en su rostro, los recibió.

\- Buenos días, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – pregunto en un tono al que no estaban acostumbrados. Malfoy hablaba muy bien español y William se defendía bastante bien, pero nunca habían estado en Argentina.

\- Si… - se adelantó William. – Venimos por María. – la mujer tomo una falsa expresión preocupada.

\- Ay, ustedes deben ser sus nuevo tutores ¿No?

\- Yo. – contestó el rubio.

\- Ah, pobrecita. Ella era una chica muy buenita ¿sabe? Pero desde el accidente casi ni habla la pobre. En este último mes se recuperó un montón, pero va a pasar tiempo para que sea lo que era. – comentó con el inconfundible acento del cotilleo.

\- Si no le molestaría, tenemos prisa. – apuró Malfoy sin molestarse en sonar gentil. Le desagradaba estar entre muggles.

\- Oh, claro, vengan por acá.

La mujer los llevó a través de los pasillos de paredes dibujadas y ensuciadas por los niños que pasaban corriendo de vez en cuando. En el patio se oía la algarabía del resto jugando.

La mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta y golpeo.

\- ¿Mari? – preguntó. – Mari, amor, ya vinieron a buscarte mi vida.

Draco rodó los ojos ante el trato zalamero. Hasta que la mujer le indicó con un gesto que entrara. Los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaron de él. William no había podido, o querido, mostrarle una foto de María, así que no tenía idea de cómo sería ¿Se parecería a él o tal vez tendría algo de su otro padre?

Su mano dudó antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Miró con recelo la habitación llena de camas apegadas, pero luego sus ojos la encontraron y ya no pudo pensar. Contuvo el aliento al enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes, su piel era clara, apenas se notaba en ella un tono canela, su rostro estaba enmarcado por cabellos azabaches, como no, desordenados.

Luego de sostenerle la mirada por un momento comenzó a removerse en el lugar mientras rascaba su nuca incomoda. Se inclinó un poco hacia un lado y le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Emmm…Hola.

Y Malfoy creyó que era injusto que una persona se pudiera parecer tanto a otra. María, con su ropa suelta, el movimiento inquieto de su pie, y su imposibilidad de quedarse quieta, era sin duda la viva imagen de su padre en versión femenina.

\- Hola. – dijo contestando a su sonrisa, haciendo que la chica sonriera aún más.

\- Esto… - miró a ambos lados. – soy... María.

\- Draco Malfoy. - dijo amable tendiéndole una mano.

Para su sorpresa, y gracia de William, la chica tomó su mano y luego se acercó para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Se tensó y se mantuvo quieto sin saber qué hacer. ¡Dios! Esto era muy poco aristócrata.

Se separaron y quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

\- Señor. – llamó William. – Es hora de irnos, nuestro… el eh… transporte, estará aquí en unos minutos. – dijo teniendo cuidado de no mencionar el traslador que se activaría pronto.

\- Claro. – se volvió a María. - ¿Vamos?

\- Si… - respondió con timidez.

Durante el viaje hasta el traslador, Malfoy pensaba cual sería la forma más adecuada para decirle a María sobre la magia, que ella era una bruja… y que él era su padre. Suspiró, eso sería difícil.

Fue difícil. Primero la chica entró en un estado de pánico. Luego creyó que ellos estaban locos, y luego creyó que ella había enloquecido.

Hizo falta horas y horas de explicaciones, de preguntas, de respuestas… de pociones. La pobre no pudo soportarlo cuando un elfo domestico se acercó preguntándole si necesitaba algo, y se desmayó.

Cuando se despertó, lo hizo en una enorme y cómoda cama, con Malfoy sentado a su lado. Fue cuando el rubio le confesó que él era su padre.

\- Es broma ¿Cierto?

\- No, no lo es.

\- Por favor… - dijo con incredulidad. – ni siquiera nos parecemos. En nada.

\- Eso… - la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. – No te pareces a mí. Te pareces a tu otro padre.

\- Madre. – lo corrigió María.

\- No. Dije padre. – la miró y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eso era imposible para los muggles. – En el mundo mágico, el embarazo masculino es algo que se da. En raros casos, pero es posible. Yo fui quien te tuvo en mí. – dijo orgulloso.

\- Ah… -suspiró María dejándose caer con fuerza sobre las almohadas. – Ahora si me volví loca.

Se quedó mirando al techo con interés durante un tiempo que a Malfoy le pareció una eternidad. Se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo esperando que la chica se decidiera hablar.

\- ¿Y mi otro... padre? – preguntó por fin María. Y el rubio hubiera preferido que se hubiera quedado en silencio.

\- No lo sé…- contestó con sinceridad.

\- ¿Te refieres a que no sabe quién…? – preguntó dubitativa.

\- No, se quién es tu padre, solo que no sé dónde está.

\- ¿él…?

\- Ah… él no sabe de ti. – María no pudo evitar mirarlo con reproche. – Si quieres puedes buscarlo, no voy a impedirte que conozcas a tu padre.

\- Ya es algo tarde ¿No? – bien, aquí venía. Supuso que ya era hora de que le reclamase. – Lo siento…

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido. Ella lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Supongo que… bueno, en realidad yo… no estoy tan molesta. – se trababa al hablar al no encontrar las palabras. – supongo que… emmm – rascó su nuca con una mano por el nerviosismo, o la frustración de no poder hablar de corrido. Finalmente pareció decidirse y dijo – Yo creo que lo importante es que esté aquí, que estés aquí…

El rubio la miró y parpadeó. Es que si William no se lo hubiera confirmado, y el no sintiera ahora mismo la conexión mágica de su sangre, tendría serias dudas de que aquella chica fuera su hija. Además de la prueba a la vista…

\- Te pareces demasiado a tu padre… - dijo por fin.

\- Emmm ¿Eso es un alago? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo es. – dijo escapándosele una risita. – Definitivamente lo es. Tu otro padre es una gran persona.

Bueno, no lo sé. – dijo riendo. Se quedaron otro momento en silencio, y Malfoy se preguntó si siempre sería así. - ¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora… - dijo poniéndose de pie entusiasmado. – hay que enseñarte como ser una bruja. – María rió por como sonaba eso. – Cuando termine contigo, estarás por sobre el nivel de cada mago y bruja de tu edad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, quiero remarcar, u.u soy nueva en esto. Este capitulo lo eh intentado escribir muchas veces, pero no hubo forma de que me saliera como me hubiera gustado... realmete agradecería sus consejos... n.n

Besos y cariños ~ Mar.


End file.
